


Будь рядом

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Feels, Couch Cuddles, Drabble, Drama & Romance, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings Realization, Master/Servant, Missing Scene, No Dialogue, One Shot, POV Alternating
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Их время, проведённое вместе, было мимолётным, поэтому даже простого молчания оказалось достаточно.
Relationships: Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer/Tohsaka Rin
Kudos: 2





	Будь рядом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Land Next to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574038) by [ragnarok89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89). 



Рин никак не ожидала, что влюбится в Арчера — своего слугу — и это был опыт, которого она прежде не знала в своей жизни. Такие чувства были для неё в новинку, но ей нравилось проводить время с Арчером, независимо от того, насколько усугублялась ситуация на Войне Святого Грааля. Даже под страхом быть пойманной преследователями, она держалась за сильную руку Арчера и никогда не хотела отпускать её.

С Арчером было неловко. Ему же с ней — ровно наоборот. Между ними сохранялась невысказанная страсть, желание, наряду с чем-то ещё, о чём Арчер не мог говорить. Или чего не мог _признать_.

Даже несмотря на то, что Рин была его мастером, а он — её слугой, этой эмоции, пульсирующей между ними, нужно было дать время перерасти в нечто большее.

Арчер поднял взгляд на Рин, которая сидела рядом с ним на диване. Он так хотел остаться с ней, обнять её, спросить о чувствах, но Арчер знал, что был всего лишь слугой, контр-хранителем; не больше и не меньше. На Войне Святого Грааля не было места для эмоций, особенно таких как любовь, потому что это только всё усложняло, разрушало и приводило к потерям.

Арчер приблизился к Рин, осторожно опустив ладонь на её плечо. Рин моргнула, чувствуя, как его слишком знакомые пальцы переплетались с её собственными, а затем слегка улыбнулась, закрыв глаза и положив голову ему на плечо. В словах не было необходимости.

Их время, проведённое вместе, было мимолётным, поэтому даже простого молчания оказалось достаточно. Между ними осталось много недосказанного, но Рин не хотела отпускать Арчера. И он её тоже.


End file.
